Ninja Twins Outtakes
by swimstar94
Summary: Who saved Izzy in Ninja Twins? Your answer in found in this one chapter story. I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Other outtakes possible.
1. Table of Contents

Hey everyone, so here is a bunch of outtakes during, after, before, and coinciding with the Ninja Twins and the Oliver Twins Series. This will include scenarios that are about Izzy, Lily, and other characters within the series, but do not reside within the actual stories that take place.

 _ **Oliver Twins Series**_

Table Of Contents

Outtake 1 – Who Saved Izzy? (Ninja Twins Chapter 6)

Outtake 2 – Astro Megaship Mark What? (Wild Force/Ninja Twins) (Izzy and Lily are 14 years old)


	2. Who Saved Izzy?

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all the positive reviews and messages I have decided to post the much-needed outtake showing who saved Izzy in The Ninja Twins.**

Ninja Twins Outtake

Jen and Lucas arrived in the year 2003 in search of Lily and Izzy Oliver but found themselves arriving in the middle of a battle. They hope this was the battle that changed everything. They watch the Wind, Elemental, and Ice rangers fight the Thunder rangers in their zords. They could see that the Thunder Zords over powered their opposing zords.

"Are we sure this is it?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm sure of it," Jen stated. "If we want to truly save the future we have to stop Izzy from being killed in the blast caused by the destruction of the zords."

"What if she still turns evil?" Lucas demanded. There was no way of knowing the exact event that led to the Elemental Ranger turning evil, but this was the game changer. The first thing to set a long line of events in place.

The two watched as the Thunder Rangers attack destroyed the power source within the zords. The zords began to spark. The wind ranger's zord began to crumble to the ground followed by the Elemental/Ice zord. They watched as the wind and ice rangers were able to evacuate before the zords were destroyed leaving the ice ranger stuck inside.

Lucas cringed as the zords crashed into the ground catching on fire as it did so. "Should we head out?" Lucas questioned.

"Not yet," Jen stated. "We have to wait until the other rangers leave. We can't afford for them to see us. We don't want to chance that we change more than we want to."

They watched as Lily ran towards the falling zords searching for her sister calling her name. "Izzy!" Lily shouted. "Izzy! Can you hear me?"

"Izzy," Lily called again. They watched as wind rangers made their way towards the fallen zord calling for her as they did so. They too were in bad shape but would just be caught in the blast if they did not leave soon.

"Why don't we just let the Elemental Ranger parish as well?" Lucas questioned. He didn't understand why they shouldn't just stop her before she could turn evil, but Jen was determined that all they needed to do was save Lily's sister.

They looked on Lily fought against her fellow rangers.

"We have to go," Shane told Lily pulling her arm trying to move her.

"NO!" Lily screamed pulling her arm free from Shane's grasp. "I have to find her. I just got her back I can't lose her now. IZZY!" Lily continued to search.

"We have to go," Shane told Lily pulling her arm trying to move her.

"NO!" Lily screamed pulling her arm free from Shane's grasp. "I have to find her. I just got her back I can't lose her now. IZZY!" Lily continued to search.

"This thing is going to blow we have to go NOW!" Shane told Lily. Shane and Dustin grabbed Lily and pulled her along with them. Lily continued to kick against the two boys.

"We can't leave her!" Lily screamed.

"It's going to be okay," Tori told her friend. The second that the four rangers got out of the destroyed zords, they went up into flames.

"NO IZZY!" Lily screamed breaking down into tears. The two rangers from the future looked on as the young girl broke down. Jen felt sympathy for the girl, remembering how she was when Ransik killed Alex. Lucas on the other hand yelled no sympathy for the girl who would later turn evil. The four rangers took off into the distance.

They looked to find the ice ranger laying on the side of the flaming zords. They moved to help her knowing that she would be killed by the awaiting blast. Lucas moved quickly picking up the young girl. They began moving away from the wreckage and toward one of the caves. Once they reached a safe distance they turned around in time to catch the final explosion of the zords. They could feel the ground below them shake from the impact.

Once they got to the cave Lucas gently laid her on the ground while Jen began patching her up. She reset the young girl's ankle and used some of the technology they brought from the future to help increase the healing process. She then proceeded to wrap and brace the young girl's ankle and wrist. Jen knew that there wasn't much that they could do, but at least it was something.

"How is she doing?" Lucas questioned.

"She is hanging in there," Jen stating. "Hopefully the medicine from the future will help her improve more quickly. There isn't much more that I can do. We should probably head back to the future see if things changed."

Lucas gave his leader a silent nod in agreement. As they started making their way out of the cave they heard the young girl start to stir. Once they were far enough away they looked on as the girl exited from the cave and making her way towards her base.

"It's time to go home," Jen told him. The two made their way towards the stolen time ship, heading back to the year 3005.

 **Here it is! I really hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think. I kind of have storyline I would like to explore, that I hinted at in this outtake. What do you guys think? Should I write a story based off what would have happen had Izzy died and Lily's path towards evil and her eventually turning evil? It would split between Jen and Lucas's journey and Lily's journey.**


	3. Astro Megaship Mark What?

**Hey here is an outtake for The Oliver Twins Series. So, this is a random one I just wanted to get out there and start. Here is the basic timeline for this story, it will take place during Wild Force, before Izzy goes to California to pursue her music and before Lily moves to Blue Bay Harbor.**

The Oliver Twins Outtake 2

 **Astro Megaship Mark What?**

It was finally summer, and the twins could not be any happier than they were right now. They finally graduated from Angel Grove Middle School, and it was the last time the twins would be together for a while. Izzy was moving to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting and music.

A couple of months ago an agent had heard Izzy singing at Ernie's Juice Bar and had her tryout for a show with a young singer as the star. The producers wanted someone out of the industry to have the lead role. Izzy tried out and earned the role, but unfortunately it required her to move to Los Angeles. The girls did not want to split up, but Lily also wanted Izzy to pursue one of her many dreams. Their parents had discussed and fought back and forth for weeks before they decided to let Izzy go to LA with their dad.

At this moment though they were just enjoying the time together at the pool with their brother and unfortunately his on and off again girlfriend Kat. Izzy looked over at her brother and Kat before turning to look at her sister.

"When will he ever realize he belongs with Kim?" Izzy asked. "No relationship should be this hard."

"When he finally gets a brain," Lily replied laughing.

"And when will that be?" Izzy asked looking at her brother again. The two twins fell into a comfortable silence. Both twins knew that Tommy would only realize the truth when he saw the love of his life again. The twins noticed a squeamish Bulk and Skull make their way towards the young couple.

"What do you think is going on?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Izzy replied. "But why don't we find out." The two sisters looked at each other with a devious smile before making their way over to Tommy.

"You really think we ought to bug him?" the twins heard Skull ask.

"It sounds important," Bulk replied with a slight eye roll. He then turned towards their brother. "Excuse me, Sir. Y-You have a phone call."

Bulk handed over the phone. "Hello?" Tommy replied.

The twins watched as Tommy listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Both twins were trying their hardest to see if they could make out the voice on the other end of the phone. "It's time to put the team together." Tommy finally told the person on the other end of the phone call. He then turned towards Kat stating "I'm sorry Kat I have to go something came up. The girls know they have to walk home, so they shouldn't be a problem." Tommy and Kat both got up and hugged one another before Tommy started to take his leave.

"Should we follow him?" Lily asked.

"Of course!" Izzy exclaimed.

The twins took off after their brother trying to be both fast and sneaky. They immediately made their way towards his pickup truck. Lily climbed into the bed first and then helped her sister up. They cracked the back window of the pick up truck just enough to hear and laid down in the truck bed covering themselves up with a blanket. They remained quiet as they heard the door open and close, followed by the engine starting.

"Hey Jase," they heard Tommy saying as he started to drive. They assumed her was on the phone if he was trying to get in contact with Jason. "I need you to meet me at Nasada Spaceport. I'm recruiting the red rangers for a mission. The Machine Empire is going after Serpentera."

' _He's going on a ranger mission!' Izzy exclaimed through their mental link._

Izzy always got super excited when it came to the ranger world, but Lily on the other hand did not. Lily's entry into the ranger world was a lot different than her twin sisters.

' _Maybe this was a bad idea,'_ Lily told her sister.

' _Everything will be fine don't worry,'_ Izzy tried to reassure her sister. ' _This will be our last adventure together for a while.'_

Before the two sisters knew what was happening the car had come to a stop. They listened as once again the door opened and closed. They waited for about five minutes before finally poking their heads out from underneath the blanket. They were shocked to see that they were at the NASADA based.

"This is awesome!" Lily exclaimed.

"I told you it would be," Izzy bragged to her sister.

The girls slowly started to make there way to the hanger. They definitely did not want to be caught because Tommy would call Kat to come and get them. This was probably their last ranger adventure together and they weren't missing out on it. They opened one of the side doors and once inside immediately ducked behind some containers as they heard someone arriving. When the looked around the storage area they saw a large space that reminded them of the space rangers megaship.

"Awesome!" Izzy quietly exclaimed.

They noticed two cars were sitting in the hanger. One was red and looked a little like Lightning Cruiser, so they knew that was probably TJ. The other was an SUV, but they were unable to see who was inside. While others were beginning to pile in there was still no sign of Tommy. Tommy must be somewhere talking to whoever called him. They watched as a yellow van pulled up not too long after.

A guy with shaggy hair jumped out of the vehicle as the SUV doors opened and two men in uniforms got out. "Wes! Eric!" The shaggy haired guy exclaimed, while giving them both handshakes.

"Cole," The guy they now assumed was Wes began. "It's good to see you again."

"What are you guys doing here?" The man now identified as Cole asked.

"Well, we got a call that said meet here at the NASADA Spaceport," the guy named Eric replied.

"I see you've already met the Silver Guardians," The second guy from the new vehicle stated walking up to the three people.

Lily turned towards Izzy and asked, "Do you think they are all rangers?"

"Probably," Izzy replied. She continued to watch the man introduced Wes and Eric, the red Time Force ranger and the quantum ranger, before motioning to T.J. who exited his car at that moment. They also saw Andros walk in.

"They are all red rangers!" Izzy exclaimed. Continued to look on as they saw Tommy walk in and rally the team. He explained that the Machine Empire had arrived on the moon and they had to stop them.

"The moon?" Cole questioned their brother. "So, how are we supposed to get there to stop them?"

"In this," Andros replied revealing a large spaceship. "I present the Astro Megaship Mark II."

The twins turned to look at one another. "Wow!" they both sighed in awe. They had heard about the space team's adventures and had remembered the final battle in Angel Grove, but they never imagined that the Astro Megaship would look like that. This is was beyond the two girls' wildest dreams. They watched as the team started to head to the megaship. "We are going to miss our chance!" Izzy exclaimed, but was shocked when they halted before taking off out of the hanger.

They immediately recognized the voice of Jason in the distance. "Now's our chance," Lily urged.

The two girls started to make their way towards the megaship but were brought to a sudden stop.

"Where do you think you girls are going?" a voice questioned.

They turned around to find all eight red rangers walking in behind them. Both girls knew that they were in trouble.

"Tommy!" Lily squealed.

"I thought I heard something in the truck bed," Tommy stated while giving his twin sisters a disapproving glare. "You two need to call Kat and have her come pick you guys up."

"Oh, come on Tommy!" Izzy begged. "Please let us go."

"No this is dangerous," Tommy replied with a stern no nonsense tone.

"Really Tommy?!" Lily questioned her brother. As much as she may have been against going at first, she was secretly excited to be going on a ranger mission. She always felt special and loved when she was with the team. She felt as though anything was possible and it gave both the girls the courage to stand on their own and fight for their dreams. "Justin was our age if not younger when he became a ranger. Please let us come we will stay on the ship and stay out of the way."

"Fine," Tommy stated sighing. The girls started to cheer. "But you must stay in the megaship." He continued giving his sisters a stern no nonsense business look.

"Of course," Izzy stated.

"Alright," Tommy began. "Let's getting going."

Tommy put his arm around Izzy and Jason put his arm around Lily guiding the twins onto the ship. Once on the ship the twins gazed in awe. They were stunned by the ship knowing that it was a modified version of what the Space Rangers used to live in.

"Pretty neat huh?" Andros questioned the young girls. This was not the first time he had met the girls and he knew very well that they knew about the ranger world. Tommy may have stepped out of the business, but he still had a hand in almost everything that happened in the ranger world.

"It's amazing!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Why don't you to go explore the ship, while we talk about the mission," Tommy suggested. He didn't want his sister getting caught up in this battle. He knew how dangerous being a ranger was and how easily it can affect those who are not rangers.

The two sisters rushed off to explore the megaship. They could not believe how big the ship was. There were bedrooms, a kitchen, the simulator room. This ship had everything. Eventually they made their way back to the cockpit of the spaceship. They made it just in time to see her brother and his fellow red ranger rangers morph into uniform.

"Amazing," Izzy stated in awe.

They watch through the main screen their brother and the rangers fighting. They watch as one of the generals make it into Serpentera and Cole call his cycle before driving it into the mouth of Serpentera.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed. "They did it!"

 **Hey guys I hoped you liked this little exert of my version of Forever Red with the twins involved. Let me know if you guys want to continue to have outtakes involving things from the twins past or other people involved within the Ninja Twins/Oliver Twins Series.**

 **I have multiple story lines I would like to play with as outtakes prior to Ninja Twins, Kim's life after she leaves the team, and who saves Tommy after the island (maybe expand into a short/mini story. Let me know what you guys think I really to enjoy hearing what you, as my readers, have to say, and do take into account any story ideas or plots you have in mind when writing.**


End file.
